tranches de vie
by kayshal
Summary: deux petits OS sur Remus et Sirius...qu'on peut considerer liés ou pas. venez voir, c'est pas long.
1. chacun est à sa place

bonjour!

alors voici deux nouveaux OS parce que j'ai le temps (vive les vacances!) voici le premier...c'est pas vraiment une histoire..mais j'le trouvait sympa...enfin si ça vous a plut, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire après avoir lu (reviews reviews siouplait )... bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vous laisser découvrir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une carrure bien bâtie,une étrange robe ample, une cravate rouge et or, des pieds battant une mesure inconnue sur le sol, des cheveux aile de corbeau arrivant un peu plus haut que les épaules, négligemment ébouriffés. Et deux yeux gris. Un regard acier perdu dans de lointains horizons.

Sirius Black se trouvait en cours d'histoire de la magie. Le cours où le nombre de personne écoutant pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main…d'un manchot. Chacun s'adonnait aux activités qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire le reste de la semaine. Deux poufsouffle étaient en grande discussion autour d'un parchemin noirci de caractères, un gryffon étalait devant lui les dizaines d'origamis qu'il avait faits, un jeune homme dans le fond rattrapait ses nuits sans sommeil, quatre filles gloussaient, et tout cela sous le regard imperturbable du professeur qui ne semblait pas se formaliser du fait que sa salle de classe ressemble plus à une ménagerie qu'à autre chose.

Et à l'avant dernier rang, se tenaient les rois de la discipline sacrée qu'est le trouble à l'ordre public. Une brochette de rois de la farce, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs, qui imitaient leurs condisciples, s'occupant de manière à faire passer le cours le plus vite possible. James Potter, le leader du groupe se trouvait au milieu, et ne cessait d'envoyer des avions en papier à une belle rousse située deux rangées à l'avant. Celle-ci les brulait les uns après les autres sans leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Et de temps en temps elle fusillait leur propriétaire, qui répliquait par un immense sourire. A la gauche du brun se tenait un adolescent au physique peu avantageux. Enrobé il jetait sans arrêt des regards inquiets à la cantonade, puis reprenait la dégustation d'un quelconque biscuit qu'il tenait caché sous la table. Peter Pettigrow étalait une fois de plus sa légendaire gourmandise aux yeux de tous. Ou presque tous puisque, situé à sa gauche, Sirius Black, séducteur et aimant à ennuis de son état, était étrangement calme, les yeux perdus dans le vague. De temps à autres il poussait un soupir désespéré et retombait dans sa rêverie, la tête solidement arrimée à sa main. Il se perdait dans des océans d'or. Une mer de miel qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder. L'héritier Black soupirait pathétiquement à cause de deux malheureux yeux qui ne voulaient plus quitter son esprit. Et si ce n'était que ça ! Mais le propriétaire de ces yeux semblait lui aussi déterminé à habiter les moindres recoins de son imagination. De ses cheveux châtain clair, qui prenaient des tons automnaux au soleil, à son corps frêle et musclé à la fois, parsemé d'estafilades aussi variées que nombreuses, en passant par son nez droit, dont la fine peau faisant transparaitre de discrètes taches de rousseur, chaque partie du corps de son obsession semblait être un sujet d'études inépuisable.

En effet, vous l'aurez deviné, le principal sujet du très auguste ex-héritier Black était bel et bien Remus Lupin, jeune lycanthrope à l'esprit aussi vif que sensible. Et justement, ce dernier se tenait à l'autre bout de la table,gribouillant quasi-inconsciemment son parchemin. De temps en temps il fermait brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrait au prix d'un grand effort. Même lui, élève assidu et préfet de surcroit, ne pouvait résister à l'édifiant ennui qui envahissait quiconque tenterait d'écouter leur fantôme de professeur.

Enfin la cloche sonna et même les plus endormis atteignirent la porte de la délivrance avec une rapidité surhumaine. Les Maraudeurs étaient bien évidement dans les premiers à sortir. Ils s'entreregardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres à la vue de leurs visages encore endormis. Peter fut le premier à rompre le silence complice :

-Ça vous dit d'aller manger ?

-Peter, rappelle moi ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce cours ? demanda Sirius.

-Euh…et bien j'ai mangé…. Répondit le garçon, voyant ou l'autre voulait en venir.

-Et tu as encore faim ?

-Peter a toujours faim. Fit calmement remarquer Remus.

-Et si on allait manger hein ? c'est plutôt une bonne idée de manger non ? dit James l'air beaucoup plus reveillé qu'auparavant.

-Laisses moi deviner…Lily est allée à la Grande Salle ?

L'attrapeur hocha vigoureusement la tête quand à la supposition du loup. Ce dernier regarda Sirius, un air profondément affligé sur le visage.

-Oui je sais Moony, fit l'animagus, faussement compatissant, attrapant l'autre par l'épaule. Ils sont irrécupérables. Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on les escorte à la Grande Salle avant qu'ils fassent une bêtise.

Le préfet acquiesça et en prit le chemin, très vite talonné par ses trois idiots d'amis. Il avait parfois l'impression de faire du baby-sitting avec ces trois là. Mais ils étaient ses plus fidèles amis, ils avaient toujours prit de grands risques pour l'aider durant la pleine lune, il leur devait bien ça. Il était un peu la tête du groupe, et sous les airs désapprobateur qu'il devait afficher, nomination de préfet oblige, il les aidait souvent dans l'élaboration de leurs blagues. Ces quatre garçons, aussi différents qu'il était possible de l'être s'entendaient incroyablement bien.

Ils s'installèrent tous à la table des rouge et or, James se jetant quasiment sur la place disponible à côté de la rousse qu'il harcelait déjà en classe. Lily de son prénom, poussa un soupir ; un très long soupir, mais qui ne serait jamais assez long pour rendre compte de son agacement quant aux pitoyables tentatives de drague de l'énergumène qui s'était assis à coté d'elle. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard complice,Peter et le poulet rôti échangèrent un regard plein d'affection , Lily et James échangèrent un regard, haineux pour l'une, amoureux pour l'autre. Chacun était à sa place.


	2. changer de sujet

Je me demande combien de personnes lisent ce qu'écrit l'auteur au debut de chaque fic (je sais que moi je le lit rarement XD)...la tentation est grande d'écrire n'importe quoi pour vois qui va relever...mais bon j'vais éviter...donc je vais faire bref et habituel: voici la ''suite'' de l'autre OS:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

-Remus, qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je t'offre?

Cette question, posée par un Sirius Black au bord de la crise de nerfs était due à l'arrivée imminente de l'anniversaire d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Et cet anniversaire posait quelques problèmes au beau brun qui n'avait pas même une petite idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui offrir.

Ledit Remus songea un instant qu'un paiement en nature de la part de celui qui l'avait questionné serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal. Mais cela ferait surement un peu désordre. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se disaient entre deux garçons...Il retint avec peine un long soupir. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il du tomber amoureux d'un homme? D'un de ses meilleurs amis de surcroit. Oui un de ses meilleurs amis, le genre de personne qui passe quasiment 24 heures sur 24 avec vous et dans le cas présent, d'un meilleur ami dont le seul but dans la vie était de vous coller un maximum. Dieu sait que Remus avait du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus – et pour faire autre chose que l'étrangler... Mais en effet cela ne se faisait pas et il devait encore garder pour lui un hideux secret qui ne manquerait pas, s'il était découvert, de l'isoler encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en lui enlevant les seules personnes en qui il pouvait avoir pleine confiance. Comme si devoir cacher sa lycanthropie ne suffisait pas...c'était vraiment à croire qu'il tentait d'accumuler un maximum de tares. Et bien encombrantes de surcroit.

-Parce que je trouve que les livres c'est pas vraiment original, continua l'autre, totalement ignorant de combat intérieur auquel se livrait son ami. Y a pas un truc que tu veux depuis longtemps? Dis moi le premier truc qui te passe par l'esprit...c'est une bonne manière de trouver. Parce que tu vois, j'aimerai bien, pour une fois, te faire un cadeau qui te fasse vraiment plaisir.

-Mais tes cadeaux me font toujours plaisir, affirma le loup. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée quant à ce que tu pourrais m'offrir, mais dès que je saurais je te le dirais.

Il sentait presque son nez pousser sous l'effet de l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de proférer. Bien sur qu'il avait une idée ce que qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Etbien que personne mieux ne puisse s'en acquitter mieux que Sirius il se voyait difficilement lui demander de lui offrir son amour. Surtout que cela faisait très - même trop - mièvre. Mais le chien n'y vit – heureusement – que du feu.

-Ooooh Moony mais qu'est ce que je vais faire moi si tu m'aide pas? C'est toi le psychologue analyste pas moi! Et il faut vraiment que je trouve un cadeau à la hauteur de celui que tu m'as offert pour Noël. C'est la moindre des choses! En plus c'est pour tes 17 ans, ça se fête!

-T'en fait pas Paddy, c'est toi mon cadeau. Répliqua l'autre sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

N'empêche qu'il avait enfin dit ce qu'il pensait. À demi mots, certes, mais c'était tout de même un exploit pour le timide préfet Remus Lupin.

-Alors ça va si je me met un noeux autour du coup et que je me met à ton service pour une journée entière? Demanda Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Remus ne put retenir un soupir d'envie à la pensée du jeune apollon avec un noeux autour du coup. Exécutant le moindre de ses ordres. Cela pouvait se révéler être une idée très alléchante. Mais il stoppa rapidement son imagination bien trop fertile à son goût. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu. Rien que par respect pour Sirius qui ignorait tout ce qui se tramait dans son ignoble cerveau. Mais il ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'acquiescer, rêveur.

-Alors ça marche Moony! S'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire. Tu es sur que c'est ce qui te ferait vraiment plaisir?

-Oui parfaitement. Une journée entière en ayant le plaisir de voir un Sirius, pour une fois, sage, obéissant, et, qui sait, faisant ses devoirs sérieusement, je ne peux pas rater cette occasion.

-Ooooh s'il te plait pas les devoir. Se lamenta le jeune Black, pleinement conscient que la frontière entre plaisanterie et réalité était très mince chez son ami.

Mais il afficha un air contrit qu'il voulait attendrissant et dit avec tout la meilleure volonté du monde:

-Quoique si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne pourrais rien te refuser.

-Mais non Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas cruel au point de te faire faire les grands méchants devoirs. Railla gentiment le lycanthrope.

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas obliger Sirius à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était sa grande faiblesse. Mais en attendant il aurait été moins dur de résister à l'attraction que le jeune Black exerçait sur lui si il l'avait enseveli sous une tonne de bouquins.

Ce dernier sauta d'ailleurs au coup du préfet.

-Merci merci merci Moony! Tu es si gentil... il avait dit cela avec une reconnaissance folle, comme si Remus l'avait sauvé d'une terrible torture. Puis il avait eu un instant d'absence, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, et il avait poursuivit, plus sérieusement:

-Tu sais parfois tu pourrais même être moins gentil... c'est pas que j'aime pas ton caractère, bien au contraire, mais ça doit être fatiguant de toujours faire selon les désirs des autres...surtout parce que tu le fait pour de mauvaises raisons.

Pour Sirius, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes afin de rappeler à Remus qu'il était l'égal de n'importe quel élève de Poudlard et que son ''petit problème de poil'' ne faisait pas de lui un monstre.

Le lycanthrope ne releva pas la leçon de morale qu'il recevait pour la énième fois et se contenta de dire avec un petit clin d'œil:

-Oh mais on s'habitue...et puis avec des énergumènes tyranniques comme vous en tant qu'amis je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Sirius lui tira la langue puérilement avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans ses bras...attendez un instant..dans ses bras? En effet le chien semblait trouver son ami confortable puisque, bien qu'il ai desserré sa prise sur son cou, il n'en demeurant pas moins affalé sur le jeune homme, qui se retrouvait coincé entre un matelas et 80 kg de muscles, et qui pourtant n'aurait pour rien au monde échangé sa place.

Remus ne te fais pas d'idées, Remus, contrôle toi se répétait-il intérieurement tout en demandant tout de même pourquoi l'héritier Black se retrouvait à moitié couché sur lui, le plus naturellement du monde.

-Siry?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu reste la?

-Je suis bien...pourquoi, je te gène?

''Oui, oui Remus dit oui! Allez fait un tout petit effort.''

-Non pas du tout.

''et merde! Foutue langue!''

-Ah tant mieux.

Le silence retomba sur le dortoir, et quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Sirius ne le brise de nouveau.

-Remus?

-Hum? Fit l'autre à son tour.

-J'peux te dire un truc?

-Oui bien sur.

-Tu promets que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

A ces mots, et au ton anxieux de l'animagus Remus se tendit. Qu'est ce que son ami avait encore bien pu inventer? Et pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de lui en parler maintenant alors qu'à la base ils discutaient juste de cadeaux d'anniversaire?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre tant que je ne sais pas Siry. Mais tu sais bien que je ne sais pas rester fâché avec toi plus de trente secondes.

Et pour appuyer ses dires et le réconforter, il enlaça la main de l'héritier Black avant de maudire à nouveau ses stupides impulsions. Hormones de m****! jura-t-il

Mais étrangement cela ne paru pas déranger Sirius qui serra même sa main avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-...je suis gay...enfin je crois...– il réfléchit un moment – non en fait c'est sûr je suis gay.

Remus tenta tant bien que mal de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et de se calmer avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais Sirius se tourna vers lui, avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu plaquée sur le visage: c'était un mélange de peur et de tristesse, et il pressa plus fortement les doigts entremêlés aux siens.

-Est ce que ça de dérange? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Je sais bien que c'est pas vraiment facile à digérer..quand on apprend que le type avec lequel on partage son dortoir peut potentiellement te reluquer...enfin tu vois...si ça te fait peur...ou si tu me déteste pour ça je préfère que tu me le dise maintenant.

Devant l'air perdu de son ami, si éloigné de son image de séducteur invétéré, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour lui.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il. Ça ne me gène pas du tout Siry.

Bien au contraire cria sa conscience. Mais il la fit taire d'un coup de massue imaginaire avant de reprendre.

-Pour moi tu est toujours le même. Sirius Black mon idiot de meilleur ami. Mais juste, ça va peut être te paraître bizarre que je demande ça, mais en est tu absolument sûr?

''Je t'en supplie dis moi que c'est qu'une impression infondée, que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs'' pensa douloureusement Remus

-Euh..bien je crois..très fortement même...mais justement, je te parle de ça parce que je comptais te demander conseil...comment est ce que je peux être sûr? Parce que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je risque mon amitié avec certaines personnes si je n'en suis pas absolument certain...et toi je sais que tu est de bons conseils...et puis tu est très tolérant...alors je savais que tu réagirais surement pas trop mal...et qu'il y avait peu de chances que tu me rejettes.

Le brun avait balbutié ces phrases avec un semblant de sourire et Remus fut touché que Sirius ait pensé a lui pour se délester de ce pesant secret, avant même de le révéler à James.

-C'est sûr que vu ce que je suis moi, plaisanta le lycanthrope, je n'ai aucune raison de te rejeter.

-Chut. Tais toi avant de dire des bêtises, le coupa son ami en le baillonant de sa main. Alors est ce que tu aurais une petite idée pour que je sois fixé..sur mes préférences?

Remus réfléchit un instant, mais il ne trouva encore et toujours qu'une seule solution, et, bien que cette idée lui déplaise fortement il l'exposa au brun.

-Je pense que si tu embrasse un garçon tu sera sûr..tu pourras comparer les sensation avec celles que tu as put ressentir quand tu embrassais une fille...et après tu sauras ce que tu préfères. Honnêtement je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

Il était tout de même en train de pousser son amour secret à embrasser un type quelconque. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur mais il chassa ses ressentiments: même si Sirius se révélait bien être du même bord que lui, il ne ressentirait jamais qu'une profonde amitié envers lui qu'il ne remettrait en jeu pour rien au monde.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet de ses pensée qui semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Remus?

-Oui?

-J'pourrais te demander un service?

-Bien sur Paddy.

Pitié qu'il ne me demande pas de lui dénicher un gars, supplia Remus en priant Merlin, ce serait totalement au dessus de mes forces.

Mais à sa grande surprise Sirius se redressa et accrocha son regard au sien, avant de demander en se pinçant nerveusement les doigts.

-Remus, est ce que tu voudrais bien être...mon test? Je ne vois pas à qui je peux demander sinon...tu est le seul qui puisse m'aider..mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave...je comprendrais que ça te répugne de faire ça...

le loup garou hésita une poignée de secondes. L'embrasser sans rien attendre en retour, et sans pouvoir espérer plus serait une torture. Une délicieuse torture. Mais en même temps c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir au moins une fois dans sa vie embrasser Sirius. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser ce service à son ami qui semblait si perdu et démuni...déjà qu'en temps normal il avait du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-Si ça peut t'aider je veux bien le faire.

Il avait tenté de prendre un air blasé, qu'il soupçonnait totalement raté.

Sirius se pencha légèrement vers lui, et leurs visages furent si rapprochés qu'il pouvait distinguer les moindres détails des ces iris acier dans lesquels il aiment tellement se perdre. Le jeune Black se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu es sûr?

Sentir son haleine chaude et mentholée lui caresser le visage fut trop pour le lycanthrope qui s'empara doucement des lèvres de son ami, coupant court à toute discussion. Aussitôt un feu d'artifice sembla lui arracher le coeur. Chaque sensation de sa bouche qui se mouvait doucement sur la sienne était décuplée et il croyait avoir atteint le paroxysme du bonheur lorsque Sirius força la barrière de ses lèvres, et que sa langue rencontra la sienne. Il fit un arrêt cardiaque. C'était juste trop d'émotions d'un coup. Mais quand leurs langues entrèrent dans un doux ballet il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien toujours vivant. Et en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami. C'était si bon qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Dix milles fois mieux que n'importe lequel de ses rêves. À l'issue de quelques minutes de cet échange, ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle.

-Alors? S'enquit Remus en essayant de cacher au mieux son trouble. Il serra nerveusement ses mains tremblantes et tenta de reprendre une activité cérébrale normale.

-Je suis indubitablement gay. Assura Sirius rayonnant.

-Et je suis aussi irrévocablement amoureux. Continua-t-il plus bas.

À l'entente de ces mots le coeur de Remus se cribla de milliers de petits poignards et il réussit tant bien que mal à ravaler ses larmes tandis que les yeux implorants de Sirius se levaient vers lui;

-Je suis désolé Mus. j'ai tout fait pour oublier...mais j'arrive pas. Je t'aime.

L'autre jeune homme resta muet, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était surement encore un de ses foutus rêves. Mais ce qu'il avait l'air réel!

-Je suis désolé Remus, tellement désolé! Tu m'en veux beaucoup? Bien sur quelle question...

Sirius avait à présent les larmes aux yeux et attendait avec fatalisme le sursaut de dégout qui frapperait son ami. Mais cela ne vint pas. L'extraordinaire déclaration avait enfin réussit à traverser le brouillard dense qui entourait l'esprit de Remus, et ce dernier réalisait enfin l'importance de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il reprit délicatement la main de Sirius, qu'il avait retiré de la sienne, surement de peur de se la faire broyer, et dit dans un murmura quasiment inaudible.

-Moi je ne suis absolument pas désolé.

Et il s'approcha de Sirius pour lui donner un vertigineux baiser, qu'il rompit à grand regret, afin de lui déclarer.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Sirius Orion Padfoot Black malgré ton incommensurable idiotie et ta tendance à ne jamais réfléchir. Je t'aime tellement...

Il rougit quand il entendit cette déclaration mièvre au possible sortir de sa bouche. Mais l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard de Sirius valait bien tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire du monde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

et voila c'est finit. j'espere que ça vous a plut...bon je sais c'est encore assez dégoulinant de guimauve. et pourtant j'vous promet que j'ai essayé de limiter les dégats! en tout cas quoi que vous ayez à dire il ya le merveilleux bouton reviews pour ça ; )

Et à bientôt!


End file.
